complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Compliens
This is a list of Compliens. It is sorted into generations, each of which roughly correspond to the year the Complien was created or most recently revamped in. The generations are further sorted by how common each Complien is. Grown Compliens are listed underneath the first growth in their family for convenience. Fusions are not listed. In a sort of ridiculous dewey decimal system, Complien numbers are formatted generation first, then commonness category, then family number, then however many growths are above it. Burnberry would be numeralized 1C.8.1, Flameberry 1C.8.1.1, and Iglü 1C.5.2.1.1. Generation 1 Generation 1 mainly refers to Compliens created in and before 2011. Common #Queez ##Redden #Blobb ##Roblobb #Watter ##Volfrog #Plani ##Natuer ##Fier ###Inferon ##Watre ##Votl ##Earht ##Pys ###Scienec ##Horrro ##Spectrla ###Poltergeits ##Ari ##Cosmci ##Ligth ##Dakr ##Insetc ##Metla ###Rusyt ##Cybre ##Frots ##Magci ##Toxci ###Venmo ##Tiem ##Soudn ##Eneryg ##Lief ##Passino ##Drema ##Fightre ##Crystla ##Nuclera ##Vodi ##Mysteyr ##Demno ##Lal ###Gdo #N-water / N-steam / N-ice ##Icyubbe ###Iglü ##N-acid ##N-plasma #Spheriod ##Exclamato ##Queeshion ##Comm-it #Liviol ##Alivore ###Foleace ###Folaurel #Warmflower ##Burnberry ###Flameberry #Coldflower ##Burrberry ###Frozenberry #Limeflower ##Limeberry ###Limebigberry Uncommon #Ploft ##Plushion ###Plushmere #Peffle ##Wuffle #Yokko ##Eggmaton ###Friedmaton ###Poachedmaton ###Omleton ###Devildaton #Phork #Spuen ##Sphork #Nife #Floys #Totom ##Totomple ###Tototomple #Iscreem ##Wialscreem ###Yuscreem #Shrock ##Shockolder #Accordillo #Coinbot ##Dollabot ###Cashrebot #Cupcabot ##Slicobot ###Gicabot #Atome ##Molecool ###Plasmorn #Bulbright ##Bulbarian #Mignet ##Atrakt ###Magnetron #Tiki-tiki ##Moaiki #Artisst #Chemistree #Firigen ##Firohydgen #Hydracle ##Icohydra #Stareo ##Moonfish #Tangra ##Tangramaster #Dreameatcher #Faceky ##Lardy #Femtosphere ##Picosphere ###Nanosphere ####Microsphere #####Millisphere #Hyno ##Hynosis #Cyoob #Coen #Spheer #Cilindir #Sirocell #Lirosell Rare #Potatohm ##Spudnic ###Robotato #Flapzilla #Mortornus ##Mortvitam ###Mortosus #Scripes #Eggloid #Microwaffle ##Vibrowaffle ###Vibrowave #Lezepile ##Lezebush #Dimlutro ##Dimlucus ###Dimlusor #Lanetoid ##Lanet ###Megalanet ###Gaseous Megalanet #Spirhipis ##Fanshee ###Seiphan ###Fantom ###Fanzhǔ #Tagrapieces ##Tangramian #Shamoo #Arsym ##Marsym ###Marsymom ####Marsyevil #Pyal ##Supyal ###Supydad #Tridusk #PuzzleDude ##100 PuzzleDude #Phlexocon #Fwoppy Legend #Airies #Minitaurus #Geminye #Cancerone #Lyon #Virgonia #Librae #Scorpius #Zhentaur #Capriconis #Aquarian #Piscincang #Zodiack #Rebirtha #Zeath #Soards #Bumbummeron #L.E.G. Oliver Generation 2 Generation 2 primarily focuses on Compliens created in 2012, but also contains several from 2011. Common #Flaatwurm ##Saamtwurm #Blaidein #Goolien #Fearkracker ##Frenzy #Batorius #Sedon ##Levon #Leafbug ##Mantree ###Grantiz ###Treetle #Cakity ##Cookake ###Cakarate #Tralight ##Stopgoslowlight ###Directolight #Smaclock ##Mediclock ###Ticklock ####Biglock #Jaghat ##Brainzy ###Hatentist #Bunart ##Luvunny #Wormlar ##Molepillar ###Bactenake #Cryusk ##Sopile ###Goletear #Skyir ##Kablast ###Skyrworks #Cinnemun Roal #Icedream ##Disodream ###Trifluff ####Quaddream #####Quintocloud #Floofloo #Ringer ##Ringentice ###Ringmaster Uncommon #Somstetro ##Topstetat ###Towillorat #Sinussona #Knoial ##Faactoworm ###Intobuuko #Dirrarown #Sparclares ##Sparkight #Palete #Lilight ##Lightower #Poiscalf ##Poismoo ##Poisbull #Jupiter Flytrap ##Solar Flytrap #Chzburg #Cactir #Cibrspace #Derpink ##Hurrdiamond #Paddall #Flapour #Berryl ##Chrisisberryl #Donfuzz #Bulnt #Sportman #Logg #Slamm Dunkk ##Rowndabowt ###Dwibblerownd #Dai ##Daim ###Daiso #Noct ##Nitis ###Noctom #Stillner #Turtquoise #Protism #Salvador #Toobla #Jenarite #Plandle ##Candma #Nuclee ##Nuclean #Slepzz ##Zeezeeze #Safire #Rubee #Abemohad #Sole #Nuribrick ##Nuriblock #Ghachilon #Orangoplien ##Melonien #Katey #Ekey ##Shokite #Ringybell ##Volspeaker ###Breakvol #Scorchion #Butterpsy #Seawea #Suunah #Moonah #Choride #Shodium ##Shalt #Tonezee #Peradawn #Haeresnor #Pumpkoal ##Pumpking ##Pumkrow #Goatmare #Patchwork Rare #Påsotin #3Dube ##3Dyramid #Celestar ##Celestower ###Extraterrestower #Brainiac #Gusturtle #Klokk #Plankey ##Gourdilla #Foxer #Larrot #Jarnuf #Grenive #Drisfore #Sascin ##Dezascin #Joltorph #Whitehack ##Grayhack ###Blackhack #Icifiter #Carpow #Zhapezhiftini ##Zhapezhiftr ###Zhapelifter #Telerocker ##Portomb #Dorius #Basili #Scovinzx #Zeelp ##Zleepah #Uwake ##Ahwake #Onsolp #Lestum ##Lazeum #Ruemorgue #Sougic #Kyaki #Shikishi #Startist Legend #Feuse #Ig-Knight #Poisim #Vulkan #Baconbat #Freyme #Fuzzlien #Lirooked #Trixanuma #Onewish #Cosmicon #Gargoylen #Romzue #Agrelope #Natuhope #Ferenhope #Harthehope #Legiond ##Legiurian #Legges Generation 3 Common #Spirijunk ##Ghrash #Erchunga #Beateal ##Battlebeatle #Wog ##Tubor #Shoam ##Sfleame #Seedlet ##Leaflin ###Trelefawn #Dropling ##Fallskie ###Elecloud #Poteyeto ##Rooteyeto ###Treetato #Bassball #Pexel ##Sperite ###Mohdell #Mushru ##Mushmoon ##Poishroom #Chenawi ##Ansear #Sosed ##Efflur ###Flushame #Collectomer #Brihkk ##Brihkawaul ###Fauntawel #Bocksobob #Plancide Uncommon #Farren ##Juyner ###Freinbul #Microkit ##Tekit ###Psykit #Pennsil ##Pentle ###Pencuman ####Linguscribos #Banunch ##Bananunch #Syamrock #Antheater #Sterefaud ##Odiamp #Blinni ##Blinano ###Blinix ##Composno ###Compostix #Yurm ##Coldae #Smeltard #Allogorian #Squelin ##Shelliq #Buerguer ##Monstarrilla #Prepparonnee #Soddae #Spagetee #Cactamel #Axearth ##Solersysti #Parwell ##Warpell #Colop ##Ranebo ##Granebo #Linkel ##Trichain ###Teretchell ####Cerenect #Mreto & Mua ##Mrektad & Matua ###Mrektoad & Mautua ####Mretokar & Mauautua #####Mretokufarto & Mauyartua #Cottcand #Grevol ##Sedimantary ##Igmanous ##Mantamorphic #Techgnu ##Cyberam #Maskream ##Maskodel #Bloklo ##Blokloft ###Blokunstruct #Bomblow ##Tntroy ###Cannoblast #Biemus #Scusse #Dripberg #Phonapp #Phasinger #Comzaur ##Complixricon #Bloccar #Bootless #Balloom ##Hotairoom ###Blimoom #CB001-α ##CB001-β ###CB001 v1 ####CB001 2.0 #CBA-α ##CBA-β ###CBB ####CBC #Magikaster ##Wizzerd #Distorch ##Vandalier #Enerstar ##Blazun ###Nebulark Rare #Iconstan #Plantoport ##Teleplant ###Teleyeplornt #Gelatos ##Hieleos #Whimsire ##Lanteau #Starlit ##Stargin ###Starclaw #Meebop ##Seibop ###Soprano #Zy ##Zyx ###Zyxterious ####Zyxtery #Clove ##Cloveaf ###Luclove #Pyrofire #Ulti-ghost #Swamalet #Eksploe ##Eksploezhin ###Nuclosion #Zogigoz #Trakncle #DoomShroom ##DestructaShroom ###ApocaShroom #Tileile #Alioum #Househeaded ##Altas #Calamanite Legend #Pesamu #Gretox #Neodogmo #Test Experiment 09561 #Unlukoth #(Plain-type GCL) #(Nature-type GCL) #Magmus #Aquarana #Crystone #Lectrone #Nemindes #Zeroth #Peritu #Desteram #Eous #Exterres #(Metal-type GCL) #(Toxic-type GCL) #(Light-type GCL) #Damonus #Frostus #(Plasma-type GCL) #(Magic-type GCL) #Maestrono #(Time-type GCL) #(Energy-type GCL) #(Life-type GCL) #Monalisa Paintara #(Food-type GCL) #(Insect-type GCL) #Cyborex #Slumbeepza #Raptuquis #Clawight #(Void-type GCL) #(Mystery-type GCL) #Anglosus Generation 4 Common #Eggiex #Drinkusbuss ##Worldslurper #Woem ##Woet ###Wothankyou #Flying Frox #Quagul ##Flamingul #Topance ##Tripalance ###Quinbalance #Mugros #Mzain ##Mizair #Psypring #Pizehuvf ##Irsir ###Ghoorios ####Engoydes #Electrospike ##Thunderspike #Scokit ##Scodoom #Swamprat #Dryog ##Droughtree #Larvice ##CutCoon ###Drillasp #Gingee #Bredan ##Towstid ###Jelly'd ####PeeBee-N-Jay #Plo ##Biploe ###Trifirploe ####Tetrificploe #####Hexadrificploe #Pearahna #Snowoner ##Snowarth #Chtavlaki ##Apasdai ##Apasmhat #Cottonplien #Clode ##Clodatite ###Stormalites #Florian #Audien ##Louda ###Soundful #Mutent ##Quieta ###Soundless #Manuscripty #Butterfinch #Spiritaur Uncommon #Pearlbubble #Solupires ##Solarandos ###Soudroz ##Sofeminys ###Soluria ##Souriper #Stickadow ##Studow ###Tradow ####Foredow #Exy ##Exyrs ###Exybash #Xenotoc #Hay Pear #Hidensiek ##Piikabew ###Doomface #Sketch ##Drawstick #Derkelveen #Blaphipe ##Bragstripe #Guitareye ##Guitarfatt ###Ledstruzep #Drumhead ##Doomdrum #Shakeface ##Shakehead ###Maraidrum #Crowductor #Scienot #Digbird #Manowar #Melem ##Elemele ###Nemelalemen #Lighshroom ##Fungight ###Shroomderlier #Rulorp #Krake #Cubryjj #Krake #Lapter ##Stoperror #Conductor #Insulator #Electrafire #Eelikbit ##Kuktup ###Parbecu ####Chbroil ##Inifriser ###Antrofroz #Owel #Docicle ##Hospuddle #Cyceco #Groudein ##Digerrouid ###Diggerion #Blizzon ##Blizzire ###Blizziard #Lezelip ##Leblimm #Lilay #Tiuleep #Rooze #Coglomatis #AmPeri #Bunjump #Porchange #Glarios ##Novare ###Deathlare #Satelevision ##Telite ###G.C.T #Shock Eater #Crozilla ##Croturu Rare #Invisicat #Creepee #Angore #Mushat ##Mushcap ###Mushtop #Branefriez ##Shakefriez #Vortexer #Electric Indig ##Neon Gree #Sorantis #Grinx ##Grinata #D.M.A ##Cromuzon ###Ciall #Staropuss #Dweep #Lucarde ##Flamane #Storabom #Idama ##Hitowax ###Sorupt #Griffis #Artorrio ##Artredrum #Mightea #Snongel #Hypnice #Gulliball ##Shootlet #Giaenx #Griefy and Corpan ##Griefer and Corpain #Speak-a-box #Felaera #Thundrox #Discun #Anubees ##Anubist Legend #Spiderina #Advanced Complien-6306 #Solus #Deathberries ##Infernoberries #Gretox #Nnent'oss #Maelstro #Soracle #Luraior #Holandra #Totallos #Psyqua #Queen Mug-Ra-Pork Generation 5 Common #Dandacopter ##Dandabud ###Dandafloff #Foxtail #Flyt #Cubee ##B-rism ###Dodecabeedron #Wourm #Mushrie ##Toxerie #Eggweak ##Cluckoo #Tiftoff ##Tiftoffle ###Triftoffle ####Tyfftyrant #####Tyfftyrox #Honeyspew #Puffball ##Liquidoo ###Soldio #Blockwhy #Blobule #Vantrygars #U-Magnet ##I-Magnet ###Hand-I-Magnet ###Stormagnet ####Meganet ##S-Magnet ###A-Magnet ##Repeller #Slimoderp ##Slimonerd #Scurrf #Gloshdrop ##Sloshdrop #Liquifire #Photonen Uncommon #Seeriel Kriller #Reedisc #Xoxoplasm #Mathenian #Waffelz ##Tow-Stead Waffelz ##Grall'd Wafflez ##Fvro-Zan Wafflez #Magmatron ##Electron ###Firetron #Argilinfanti ##Argilparvuli ###Argiladulti #Goronky #Magnetree #Hollybow ##Whippon #Atraigni ##Atracandli ###Atralumi #Mamaduk #Choclite ##Browneast ###Trufouble #Synsizle ##Toxizz ###Venumizz #SinglKlunk ##DuoBot ###TriplMachine #Phasmapara ##Phasmafena ###Phasmaiana #Corspe ##Zombrains ###Zompower ####Zomking #PrankiQuin #Fracto ##Copyir ###Redun #Lily Beam #Fultric ##Tuonter #Hoodream ##Nightscare #Musyroom ##Neoshroom #Lanterna #Nixpha ##Glapha ###Hibpha #Zonnet #Neontopus #Lobstar #Dimilevis ##Licenoctis #Xypholone #Glocky #Crystalcio ##Quartzio ###Amethystio #Jemine ##Jeminite #Aquariu #Faustani #Spikezest ##Melarp #Occule #Hedlox #Transtort #Maskolor #Newrahn ##Nervaus ###Brainahn #Neone ##Xenone ###Radone #Crozilla ##Croturu #Demolrus #Ice Cremonster #Mummite #Mr. E #Ms. Tery #Lazmoke #Comimente ##Comicorpe #Jo-Jo-Joker ##Ju-Ju-Juggernaut #Probor #Gensea Rare #Mysterfence #Melodai #Lunaserpus #Raindeer #Cardelo ##Facelo ##Jokard #Laxxo #Mr. Blob #Pyronysis #Cryonysis #Iceamanjaro ##Icealayas #Alboculi ##Albovisi ###Alborus #Aku Tople ##Aku Tomple ###Aku Tomakuta #Loonar #Boomvox #Mr. Micro #Sir Macro #Sarçstoro #Geogiseblow #Tallaunt #Blud #Mucket #Meteor-sight ##Meteor-fright #Phbrouca ##Wrelik ###Onhinch #Abrod #Mellow Hulk #Warhine #Goldispout ##Victorus #Consta #Kyubeegurefokkusou #Encke ##Halley ###Hyakutake #Flaemmonium #Quarese #Istree #Scenihoin Legend #Pupcorn #Steve #Rorgeri #Pantaire #Fathnir #Altype #Guncat #Ioniculus #Loirana #Lotte #Mr. Suun Mon #Czysty #Plama #Awkaape #Wryoda #Malyzona #Dark Flareo #Dark-Inka-Doom #Granodu #Shadedor #Night Demon Generation 6 Common #Wetweebitz ##Wetweeweaves ###Wetweetwees ##Wetweefwames ###Wetweefiwes ##Wetweedwops ###Wetweewaves #Poispore ##Grimmibud ###Stentree #Noctilite ##Nitilux ###Luxomn #Ninbee ##Kunostii ##Shinobee #Beatle ##Phabeatle #Chenimph ##Pacocier ###Papiella #Pebbal ##Cobble ###Rockinrol ####Heetroch #Bushetto ##Palmee ###Palmalm #Topat ##Topunny #Somblot #Pillohst ##Ghosheet ###Spectress #Melteye ##Meltogether #Jel ##Jellee ###Jelloe ####Jelatnous #Ticcitacc ##Tikkitatoe #Tyr ##Wyp #Ampuff ##Amperior #Whagrin ##Gringrog #Lahevit ##Phevetalit #Eauceamya ##Ümouh ##Sepitschok ##Amielyod ###Priean Uncommon #Uglily ##Lopod ###Lotiful #Pawnoire ##Mystoiri ###Noctoire #Coluraw ##Doyot #Glittle ##Glitouch #Worsippi ##Lovippi #Jackslantern #Yoans ##Hokoyoans #Potenshell ##Kineticlam ###Mechlamic #Ductling ##Ducktape ###Velcrow #Waverse ##Infrawav #Haundy ##Hauntlet #Isbrak ##Ispak #Matryoskare #Vaneel ##Vanileel #Moartur #Mitowatt #Aeroplague #Mixbox #Fauxow #Lavite ##Laveak #Icite ##Icryst #Lavice ##Lacryst #Mongrool ##Mongrowl #Cherrynobyl ##Bananuke #Parasox ##Jacquantum #Ectopus ##Octoplasm #Badtulfa ##Vampfangtal #Minfect ##Escatation ###Nukent ###Destructent #Evenant ##Torvenant #Dramask ##Scarionette #Cloakill ##Maskill ###Maskeraid #Elvegno ##Niksaynt ###Sankharis #Peatime ##Peaclock #Invisib ##Corrisib #Necrevive ##Necrolancer #Squidron ##Octobot ###Tentadroid #Ahosphel #Haunbell ##Libelle #Robus #Mochacinno Rare #Twinklewinkle #Mindrake ##Lotree ##Molidrake ##Entrake ##Spajetidrake #Radicool ##Paleocool ##Neocool #Dustich ##Sandwitch #Bulbit ##Bulbhead ###Bulbot #Mirrore ##Reflectore ###Magemirrore #Wizz ##Baang ###Wizzbaangboom #Chronorous #Cosproof #Telewalker #AI ##iGlass ##Izor #Crystaball ##Psykid ###Forteller ####Futredict #Fungard ##Alchemushroom #Vertoile ##Tripuvalde #Verscut ##Henriscut #Jelivan #Falaa ##Hahaa #Usarminaytin ##Usiriamjayter #Molecloud #Blakhool #Witehool #Yuiffoh #S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ #Dreamscaper ##Dreamreaper #Tumquan #Starysium ##Celestysa ###Elysaurium #Astracaelus #Tirintizumi #Lolawood ##Charmaxon ###Cryptiful #Volans #Octans #Pentavent ##Instavil ##Stenvil Legend #Doorperson #Scibizix #Invenaci #Morgana #Frosnow #Croneslang #Radiberri #Darkronus #Greffter #Darko #Masked Warrior #Legendary Hero #Omtinatra Generation 7 Common # Furrsack # Juicburd # Peatle ## Caboom ### Peatmoth # Beanafly # Eggiex # Lumigae ## Maringel # Bludsquid ## Dracusquid # Crawla # Parkice ## Yupick ### Anoratik # Acornfly Uncommon #Salampyre ##Coalizard ###Gasilisk #Inaund ##Neptrance ###Lurrmaid #Burrgno ##Dwarvel ###Gielvant #Silfu ##Pixielph ###Faeropla #Krilly ##Mantikrill #Mayabrell #Snailagoon #Hydrobon #Oxybon ##H₂Bon #Magmawwl ##Magmowwth #Crocotolopod ##Aliagalod #Hivigroupe ##Hivinesst #Smurlog Rare #Kcsuuai ##Aikasch #Ekko ##Ekkyokai #Reinkitti ##Palinkitisis ###Mewtemsykosis #Auralis ##Noralis ###Luminalis Legend #Pesthörs #Warhörs #Famihörs #Deathörs Concepts These Compliens will not be sorted until any generation until at least one member of their family is created. Common #Kelterpillar ##Kelcoon ###Kelterfly #Kerropast #Mousneak #Cich #Stik #Redip #Zeerit ##Electre ###Joltergeist #Boroken ##Seetich ###Pinragg #Bedat #Howlizter ##Phantomortar ###Appartillery #Fyrant ##Pyrant ###Infernant #Turboil ##Turblaze ###Torcano #Trignite ##Triceratorch ###Pyceratops #Spirrow ##Sparadox ###Paraptor #Hammurr ##Hammallet ###Sledgehog #Caspore ##Bryofright ###Wraitherb #Grasschop ##Grassassin ###Grassinja Uncommon #Flouscure ##Squiqasso #Cheffin #Leafeather ##Jungird ###Woodenpecker #Wispus ##Wistery ###Shadusk #Pupplant #Dulite ##Spilfame #Crad ##Capdat #Firanha ##Baracada ###Sharkill #Ampp ##Yellectric #iBird #Toastree #Cindlither ##Pyrothon ###Snakremate #Seah #Crawmira ##Recrabb #Hypach ##Drousleep #Villeaf ##Towtort ###Citores #Parashroom #Nofaze #Snozap ##Icezap #Gokeltino #Ga'roo ##Ga'rowdy #Meelt #Volcactus #Mascarea ##Voodoc #Espy #X-Nat #Gloab ##Solarpede #Candlewhak ##Velabruz ###Menoraid #Sorelar Panel ##Soular Panel Rare #Uniclops ##Diclops ###Triclops #Macwa #Tapire #Popsing ##Roxing #Hale #Ogrump #Glashard ##Glashriek #Datt ##Cosmatt ###Galaxatt #Srip #Minursa ##Majursa #Tritad ##Tripad ###Tristruction #Dure #Plutone ##Neptone ###Urone #Mayalan Legend #Aloominaut #Snoracle Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Compliens